Diario de un Loud (Traducido)
by eltioRob95
Summary: (Fic Traducido) Lola decide revelar los secretos vergonzosos de su hermano Lincoln en su clase, provocando que se vuelva el hazmereir de la escuela, causando un odio nunca antes visto en el peliblanco, primer fic que traduzco del ingles al español para el fandom de TLH latinoamérica, créditos a su autor.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor : Animationfan15**

 **Traducción al español : EltioRob95**

* * *

 **Diario de un Loud**

Es el día de limpieza de primavera en la casa Loud. Los Loud estaban trabajando arduamente para limpiar sus habitaciones. En la habitación de Lincoln, Lincoln está trabajando duro para decidir qué desperdiciar y qué conservar.

Lincoln : Ah, limpieza de primavera. El día en que tenemos que limpiar la casa y descubrir algo que nunca supimos que teníamos. Recuerdo la última limpieza de primavera, mis hermanas y yo tuvimos que cubrirnos el uno al otro, pero eso terminó en un desastre. Afortunadamente, decidimos saltear nuestros intereses para centrarnos en lo que es más importante.

En la habitación de Lori y Leni, las dos revisan en sus armarios para determinar qué atuendos conservar y cuáles regalar. Lori logró vaciar la mitad de su armario, pero Leni ni siquiera ha decidido cuál regalar . Lori se da cuenta de esto.

Lori : ¡Leni, vamos! Tienes que deshacerte de al menos un vestido.

Leni : ¡Lo sé! Simplemente no puedo decidir.

Lori : ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Leni : Creo que tengo esto.

Leni siguió eligiendo indecisamente mientras que Lori gimió con exasperación, sabiendo que Leni no tiene esto. En la habitación de Luna y Luan, Luna está decidiendo cuál de sus viejos instrumentos le gustaría conservar y cuáles a entregar, mientras Luan está lanzando ya sea usar accesorios de mordaza o accesorios que ya no son divertidos

Luan : (sacando su araña de plástico) ¡Hola, mi araña plástica!

Leni : (escuchando a Luan decir araña) ¡ARAÑA!

Leni tomó un par de latas de repelente de insectos y lo rocía por toda la casa, causando que los hermanos empiezen a toser . Lori le confisca el repelente de las manos a Leni.

Lori : ¡Leni! ¡Dejalo con el repelente! Te lo juro, la mayoría de nosotros no puede respirar cada vez que haces esto!

Luan, al darse cuenta de la cadena de eventos que inició, esconde discretamente la araña de plástico. En la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, Lynn está clasificando su colección de bolas, y Lucy está organizando sus libros de poesía.

Lynn : ¡Mira todas estas bolas que tengo! ¿Quién sabía que tenía tantas pelotas?

Lucy : Dos cosas Lynn: la forma en que dijiste eso es realmente espeluznante, y considerando cuánto te gustan los deportes, tiene sentido por qué tienes tantos.

Lynn : No entiendo la broma.

Lucy : Como sea.

Mientras Lucy revisaba los libros que posee, se encuentra con su libro de princesa Pony. Al ver el libro femenino hace que la gótica jadee rápidamente, y rápidamente lo esconde antes de que Lynn siquiera lo vea, por temor a que su lado femenino quede expuesto y muestre ella es la verdadera culpable detrás del inodoro obstruido hace un tiempo . Cuando Lucy ve que Lynn no vio el libro, suspira aliviada y vuelve a ordenar sus libros. En la habitación de Lana y Lola, Lana está confiscando el vacío bolsas de comida que encuentra, y Lola está puliendo todos los premios del concurso.

Lana : (con un brazado lleno de bolsas vacías) Cinco bolsas de galletas para perros, la mayoría de las cuales no eran para mí. (Lana mueve sus ojos con sospecha) Bueno, es hora de echarlos.

(Lana sale corriendo de la habitación para tirar las bolsas)

Lola : ¿44 trofeos? Nunca supe que era tan buena en esto. Oh, espera, siempre supe que era así de buena.

(Lola se ríe de su propia broma mientras continúa su tarea. En la habitación de Lisa y Lily, la genio quien está usando un traje de materiales peligrosos, está confiscando cuidadosamente sus productos químicos)

Lisa : Con cuidado ... (Lisa utiliza un par de pinzas para agarrar un frasco que se lleva a cabo un brebaje explosivo Ella trae cuidadosamente el matraz a lo largo de un cubo de la radiación, y vierte la sustancia explosiva en el cubo, y cierra la bandeja.) Hay . No hay explosiones saliendo esta primavera Limpieza.

Lily : (ensuciando el pañal) Poo-poo.

Lisa : (dándose cuenta de que Lily se mordió el pañal) Aquí vamos otra vez.

Lisa se vuelve a poner la máscara de materiales peligrosos, toma sus alicates y comienza a quitarle el pañal a Lily. En la habitación de Lincoln, Lincoln se ha deshecho de la mayoría de las cosas innecesarias.

Lincoln : Bien, un estante más para ir, y mi limpieza de primavera estará lista.

Mientras Lincoln pasa por el último estante de su habitación, Lincoln ve un libro que nunca supo que poseía. Curioso, Lincoln abre el libro y nota que está completamente en blanco. Lincoln se da cuenta de que acaba de encontrar un diario vacío.

Lincoln : ¿un diario vacío? Nunca supe que tenía uno de estos en mi habitación por un tiempo. ¡Podría escribir todos mis sentimientos y aventuras en este diario!

Lincoln toma un rollo de cinta de pintura de su escritorio, arranca una pieza, escribe "Lincoln Loud" con un marcador permanente y lo conecta al frente del diario.

6 HORAS DESPUÉS

Es casi la hora de acostarse para los Louds. Los hermanos se están preparando para la cama. Después de cepillarse los dientes, los hermanos se apresuran a ir a sus dormitorios y se caen debido a su arduo trabajo. En la habitación de Lincoln, Lincoln está escribiendo en su diario.

Lincoln : (voz en off) "20 de marzo. Hoy era el día de la limpieza de primavera. Mis hermanas y yo estábamos trabajando arduamente para resolver las cosas que queríamos mantener y de las que queríamos deshacernos. Mientras limpiaba las cosas de mi habitación, encontré este diario. Ahora, podría escribir lo que ocurra en mi mente, ¡y tengo muchas cosas en la tienda! Firmado, Lincoln Loud ".

Lincoln estira su cuerpo Y bosteza ruidosamente, de inmediato salta a su cama y se desmaya.

7 HORAS DESPUÉS...

Lincoln se despierta e inmediatamente comienza a escribir en su diario.

1 HORA MÁS TARDE

Las otras hermanas se despiertan. Ahora, Lincoln tiene alrededor de un cuarto de su diario lleno. Al darse cuenta de que es casi la hora de ir a la escuela, Lincoln cierra el diario, agarra su mochila y sale corriendo de su habitación y a la puerta donde él espera a sus hermanas. Unos minutos más tarde, las únicas hermanas que no están listas eran las gemelas. Las demás las esperan con impaciencia.

Lori : ¿¡Podrían ustedes dos, literalmente, darse prisa!? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!

En la habitación de Lana y Lola, las gemelas buscan algo en la habitación.

Lana : ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar algo para mostrar y contar!

Lola : ¡Lo sé! No puedo traer un premio del certamen, simplemente los pulí y sigo trayendo uno nuevo en cada show y cuento.

Lana : ¡Lo sé! (Lana silba, y El Diablo se desliza por el cuerpo de Lana) ¡Puedo traer El Diablo! (Lola la mira confundida) No se preocupe, está bien entrenado. (a los otros hermanos) ¡ Ya voy!

Lana sale corriendo de la habitación para reunirse con los demás. Lola, que todavía no puede decidir qué traer para mostrar y contar, sale corriendo de su habitación y entra corriendo a la habitación de Lincoln.

Lola : Vamos Lincoln ,necesito algo bueno. Su habitación siempre está llena de chucherías, por lo que una de ellas debe ser buena.

(Mientras Lola mira a su alrededor, se da cuenta del diario de Lincoln y lo abre, revelando algunas cosas privadas. Lola duda al principio, ya que Lincoln probablemente estaría furioso de que ella lo humillaría, pero sus tendencias de contar chismes entraron en acción y decide tomar el diario. Pone el diario en su mochila y se apresura a bajar para reunirse con los demás)

Lori : ¡Por fin! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Ahora vamos antes de llegar tarde!

Leni : y donde que ese "Tarde"?

Lincoln : No, Leni. Tarde significa tarde para la clase.

Leni : Oh.

Todos los hermanos corrieron hacia Vanzilla, y rápidamente se van. Cuando llegan a la escuela primaria, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana y Lola saltan, y los otros se van rápidamente. Los cuatro corren rápidamente hacia sus respectivas clases. En el aula de primer grado, Lana y Lola se suben rápidamente a sus asientos antes de que suene la campana.

Sra. Taber : Buenos días, estudiantes.

Primer grado : Buenos días, Sra. Taber.

Sra. Taber : Como ya sabrán, hoy es mostrar y contar. Espero que hayan traído algo que quisieran compartir con la clase. (todos los niños sacan lo que quieren mostrar) ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Lana : ¡iré primero!

Sra. Taber : Bien, entonces. Dale una ronda de aplausos a Lana Loud.

(Los alumnos de primer grado comienzan a aplaudir a Lana mientras se dirige al frente de la clase. Muestra a El Diablo a la clase, haciendo que las niñas griten de miedo y que todos los niños se rían de lo guapa que se ve la serpiente)

Lana : Esta es mi serpiente, El Diablo. Él es solo una de las muchas mascotas que tengo en casa. También tengo un lagarto, un mono, un cerdo, una rana, un perro, un gato, un hámster y un canario. Llevé a mi mascota serpiente porque es la más fascinante de mis mascotas. (Lana se da cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas todavía están encogidas de miedo) No te preocupes, está debidamente entrenado.

Lana camina por el aula, dejando que los estudiantes acaricien a El Diablo. La mayoría de los estudiantes tenían miedo de acariciar a la criatura escamosa, pero les pareció único tocarla. Una vez que termina, los estudiantes aplauden a Lana por mostrar El Diablo. de vuelta a su escritorio.

Sra. Taber : Bien hecho, Lana. ¿Quién quiere ir después? (Lana levanta su mano) ¿Qué pasa, Lana?

Lana : ¿Podría usar el baño?

Sra. Taber : Claro. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que usar el baño también.

Lola : Iré después.

Sra. Taber : Muy bien, Lola. Puedes comenzar sin nosotros Tenemos que mantenernos dentro del horario de hoy.

Mientras Lana y la Sra. Taber salían del aula para dirigirse al salón de clases, Lola sacó el diario de Lincoln de su mochila y caminó hacia el frente del salón de clases.

Lola : Verán, hoy no tengo un premio del concurso como suelo hacerlo, esta vez tengo algo diferente. Algo secreto

Estudiantes : ¡Oooohhhh!

Lola : Encontré este diario en el escritorio de mi hermano, así que pensé en dar su visión de la vida. (Lola abre el diario) "Hay este programa en la televisión ahora, se llama" The Dream Boat ". Me gusta mucho este programa porque me burlo y critico a los concursantes masculinos del programa. Normalmente no me gusta decir estas cosas con mis amigos, porque pensarían que soy un marica ".

(Los estudiantes comienzan a reírse, y descubren el concepto de un niño de 11 años viendo una caricatura de romance de forma divertida)

Lola : (sigue leyendo) "Este es un secreto que mi amigo y yo solo sabemos. Mis hermanas fueron a visitar a la tía Ruth un domingo y pude evitar ir allí cuidando a mi hermanita, Lily. Sin embargo, la tarea no fue simple. Cuando Clyde y yo intentamos cambiar el pañal de Lily, no pudimos resistir el olor del pañal, así que tratamos de agarrarlo sin acercarnos a él. Agarré una caña de pescar, y logré agarrar el pañal, pero cuando arrojé la caña de pescar hacia atrás, accidentalmente arrojé el pañal directamente al ventilador del techo, cubriéndome a mí, a Clyde, y a toda la habitación con heces malolientes. Después de esa experiencia, Clyde y yo acordamos nunca volver a mencionar esto ".

Los estudiantes comenzaron a reír aún más fuerte que nunca. La mayoría de los niños empezaron a formar lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la risa tan fuerte, y algunos de ellos no se daban cuenta de que se tiraban un pedo. Lola regresa a su escritorio con satisfacción en su rostro, sabiendo que ella impresionó a todos. En el momento en que se sienta, Lana y la Sra. Taber caminan de regreso al salón de clases. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasó, Lana y la Sra. Taber regresaron a sus respectivos escritorios para regresar al horario previsto.

40 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Es el tiempo de recreo. La mayoría de los estudiantes están jugando en el patio de recreo, excepto un grupo específico de alumnos de primer grado.

Niño # 1 : Oh amigo. Lincoln es una especie de marica.

Niño # 2 : Tenía caca cubriendo todo su cuerpo. ¡Que embarazoso!

Mientras conversaban, un par de estudiantes oyen su conversación e inmediatamente comienzan a reír incontrolablemente. Varias horas después, es hora del almuerzo y Lincoln y Clyde están almorzando. Mientras toman su comida, varias personas detrás de ellos están tratando de contener la risa. Lincoln es capaz de escuchar sus risitas.

Lincoln : Me pregunto de qué se trata todo el alboroto de hoy.

Clyde : Es como si hubieran encontrado un nuevo meme de Internet.

Después de conseguir su comida, Lincoln y Clyde se sientan en una mesa. Varios estudiantes se acercan a Lincoln y Clyde.

Chandler : Hola, Larry. ¿Escuchaste las noticias últimamente?

Lincoln : (inseguro) No ...

Chandler : Escuchamos que te gusta ver un show para niñas.

Lincoln : Espera, ¿QUÉ?

Jordan : ¡Ooh! Te gusta ver "The Dream Boat" con tus hermanas.

Lincoln : ¿Quién te habló de eso?

Todos los estudiantes se encogen de hombros, ya que no sabían quién dio la información.

Chandler : También hay algo más sobre ti que todos conocemos. Pero esta vez, los involucra ambos.

Lincoln y Clyde : (nerviosamente) Uhhh ...

Papa Wheelie : ¿Es cierto que cuando cuidaron a tu hermanita un día, ustedes dos se cubrieron de su popo?

Estas palabras causaron que Lincoln y Clyde tengan escenas retrospectivas de los eventos de " Two Boys and a Baby ". Cuando el flashback finaliza, Lincoln y Clyde desploman sus rostros sobre la comida en estado de shock como si sus corazones se detuvieran.

Chandler : ¡Oh Vaya! ¡Tenía razón acerca de ti! ¡Realmente eres un apestoso, primero, figurativamente, y ahora literalmente!

Las palabras de Chandler hacen que los estudiantes se rían ridículamente. Ronnie Anne se acerca a Lincoln por la espalda y lo golpea. Lincoln levanta la cabeza y gira para ver a Ronnie.

Lincoln : ¿Te vas a burlar de mí también?

Ronnie Anne : En realidad, es algo diferente. (Lincoln parece preocupado) Me sorprende que te guste ver un drama romántico en la televisión, y literalmente te cubriste con el desorden de tu propia hermana. Debido a esto vamos tener que…

Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lincoln, pero antes de que lo diga, suena la campana final de la escuela y los estudiantes abandonan la escuela. Los dos últimos que salen del edificio son Lincoln y Clyde, cuyas espaldas están caídas y su las caras están pegadas con expresiones bastante infelices.

Lincoln : ¡Lo juro Clyde, quien quiera que nos haya delatado está en un gran problema!

Clyde : Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Lincoln : Supongo que eso es algo.

Lincoln y Clyde llegaron a la casa Loud, y cuando Lincoln abre la puerta, las hermanas, a excepción de Lola, ven a Lincoln y Clyde, y de inmediato empiezan a reír. Cuando los dos suben las escaleras, las hermanas los siguen. sigue riéndose de ellos.

Lori : ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Ustedes dos literalmente se cubrieron con la porquería de Lily!

Lynn : ¡Pensé que la tía Ruth era mala, pero eso fué lo peor!

Lincoln y Clyde : no queremos hablar de eso.

Las hermanas continúan riéndose de la humillación de Lincoln y Clyde, el peliblanco molesto por esta burla, gritó.

Lincoln : ¡RONNIE ANNE ROMPIÓ CONMIGO HOY POR ESE INCIDENTE!

Esas palabras del niño con el corazón roto hicieron que las hermanas dejaran de reír y lo miren completamente horrorizadas. Lola llega arriba, y ve a todas las hermanas estupefactas.

Lola : ¿de qué me perdí? (Como Lola está a punto de ir a su habitación, el diario de Lincoln se cae de repente de su mochila. Lincoln se da cuenta de esto, Lola también lo hace) Oops.

(Lola está a punto de recoger el diario, pero Lincoln lo toma más rápido que ella)

Lincoln : ¡¿Tú me delataste ?!

Lola : ¡No pude resistir! ¡Necesitaba algo para mostrar y contar!

Lincoln : ¿Por qué no les mostraste uno de tus premios del concurso? ¡Tienes una docena de ellos!

Lola : Los acabo de pulir ayer. No quería rasguñarlos. ¡pero deberías ver la expresión de tu cara! jajajajaja!

* * *

todas se dirigían silenciosamente hacia abajo para controlar a Lola, mientras permanecía inconsciente mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su boca. Preocupadas todas, las chicas llaman rápidamente a una ambulancia.

20 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...

Lola ahora se encontraba en el hospital, postrada en una cama con vendas cubriendo su ojo dañado. Mientras el monitor del corazón emite un sonido constante, Lola abre lentamente su ojo intacto y ve a las hermanas mirándola con profunda preocupación.

Lola : (débilmente) Ohh ... ¿qué pasó?

Leni : Estamos en el hospital. Tuviste lesiones graves porque Lincoln te dio un puñetazo en la cara después de revelar un secreto vergonzoso.

(Estas palabras de Leni hacieron que Lola empezara a llorar)

Lola : (con el corazón roto) Me lo merezco. Puse a Lincoln en una pésima situación, y ahora él me odia.

Lori : Lola, tenemos que decirte algo, y no es feliz.

Luna : Escucha, pequeña idiota. El secreto que le dijiste a todos hizo que Ronnie Anne rompiera con Lincoln.

Esta revelación hace que Lola llorara aún más fuerte.

Lola : (llorando) ¡sí que lo eché a perder a lo grande! ¡Lincoln realmente me odia ahora! ¡No merezco ser su hermana pequeña favorita por la forma en que lo traté!

Mientras Lola sigue llorando con tristeza, las chicas se miran y finalmente comienzan a llorar junto con Lola, ya que no estaban al tanto de lo desconsolado que estaba Lincoln cuando Ronnie Anne rompió con él. Casa Loud , Lincoln estaba solo en la casa, escribiendo en su diario.

Lincoln : (voz en off) "Genial. Simplemente genial. Clyde y yo somos un hazmerreír en la escuela, y volví a ser una persona soltera porque mi novia rompió conmigo. Mi malcriada hermana de seis años, Lola acaba de revelar un secreto muy embarazoso para todos los que están en la escuela. Le di lo que se merecía golpeándola en la cara. Ahora que lo pienso, todas mis hermanas parecían asustadas. Primero, se ríen de mí, pero cuando les dije que mi novia rompió conmigo, se detuvieron ".

Lincoln suspira fuertemente y cierra el diario con desaliento.

UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE...

Lola fué dada de alta del hospital, su ojo está ligeramente dañado, pero aún puede ver fuera de él. Las hermanas van a acompañar a Lola a su casa. Llegan a casa en unos 10 minutos.

Leni : Lincoln, mira quién ha vuelto!

Lincoln sale de su habitación y mira hacia abajo para ver a Lola saludando con la mano. Lincoln, sin embargo, baja las cejas para formar una expresión de enojo, demostrando que no ha perdonado a Lola por su acción despiadada, él regresa a su habitación. La princesa comienza a sollozar.

Lola : (rompiendo la voz) Realmente lo hice esta vez. ¡Lincoln aún me odia!

Mientras Lola llora, las demás hermanas, sintiéndose mal por Lola, se acercan a la habitación de Lincoln y llaman a su puerta.

Leni : Linky, ¿podemos entrar?

Lincoln : ¿Está Lola contigo?

Luna : No.

Lincoln : Bien, pueden entrar.

Las chicas ven a Lincoln escribiendo en su diario.

Lucy : Lincoln, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?

Lincoln : ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Lana : ¿Hay algo que quieras que haga Lola para que se pueda arreglar tu relación con ella? Ella lamenta profundamente por humillarte en la escuela.

Lincoln : un acto de bondad.

Luan : Espera, ¿qué?

Lincoln : ya lo dije, un acto de bondad. Ella tiene que hacer algo que le levante el ánimo. Si ella tiene éxito, la perdonaré. Originalmente quería que se humillara a sí misma para que pudiéramos ser iguales, pero la última vez que lo hice, juré nunca volver a hacerlo. Solo dile a Lola que si quiere que la vuelva a amar, tiene que deslumbrarme.

Luna : Gracias, Lincoln.

Las hermanas salen de la habitación y vuelven a bajar las escaleras, donde ven a Lola sentada en el sofá en una enorme depresión.

Lori : Lola, sabemos cómo lograr que Lincoln te ame de nuevo

Lola : (tristemente) ¿Cómo?

Luan : Dijo que tienes que realizar un acto de bondad que le levante el ánimo. Él dice que tiene que ser deslumbrante.

(Lola oye que Luan dice "deslumbrante" y levanta la cabeza)

Lola : (un poco confiada) Creo que sé exactamente lo que debo hacer. Pero primero, Lana, construye un escenario.

Lana : Enseguida!

Lana comienza a construir un escenario con madera de caoba en el cobertizo.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS...

Mientras Lincoln juega en su sistema de juego en su habitación, una nota se desliza por debajo de su puerta.

Lincoln : ¿Qué es esto?

(Lincoln toma la nota)

"Ven al patio trasero"

-Tus hermanas

Lincoln bajó las escaleras, salió de la casa y entró al patio trasero, donde ve una escena casera y solo una silla. Lincoln se acerca a la silla y ve un trozo de papel que dice "ES AQUÍ". Lincoln procede Después de unos minutos de espera, aparece Lola, vestida con su traje de baile y con un boombox. En el momento en que Lincoln ve a Lola, frunce el ceño brevemente, pero luego, Lola presiona el botón de reproducción en el estéreo portátil y "These Dreams" "De corazón comienza a tocar. Lola comienza a cantar y bailar la canción. Mientras la canción sonaba, la ira de Lincoln se va lentamente mientras comienza a elogiar la actuación de Lola. Las hermanas miran a Lola actuar desde la ventana del dormitorio de Lana y Lola. al terminar, Lola camina hacia Lincoln.

Lola : ¿Linky?

Lincoln : ¿Sí, Lola?

Lola : Lamento mucho haberte humillado en la escuela. No tenía el control sobre mis acciones, y solo quiero que entiendas. Las chicas me dijeron que la única forma en que puedo volver a ganarte es si hice un acto de amabilidad.

Lincoln : Sí. Lo dije porque era la única forma en que puedes demostrarme que has cambiado.

Lola : En el momento en que me dijeron eso, supe que hacer este solo de baile era perfecto, porque de hecho tu eras mi mayor seguidor desde el momento en que me uní al concurso de baile.

Lincoln : Eso es verdad.

Lola : (suspira) Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Lincoln : Sí. Si, te perdono Lola. Me has demostrado que has cambiado.

Lola : ¿Esto significa que todavía quieres ser mi hermano?

Lincoln : ¡Por supuesto! No importa en qué situación esté, tú siempre serás mi hermanita. (Lola, con lágrimas en los ojos, abraza a Lincoln con felicidad, sabiendo que recuperó la confianza del peliblanco. Lincoln procede a abrazar a Lola, él besa su ojo dañado) Lola, siento haberte golpeado en la cara. Estaba bastante enojado.

Lola : Está bien, Linky. yo me lo merecía.

Mientras Lincoln se limpia las lágrimas rodando por la cara de Lola, las otras hermanas salen de la casa y aplauden a Lola por realizar un increíble solo de baile, y a Lincoln por finalmente perdonar a Lola.

Lori : Buen por ustedes dos.

Luna : ¿Supongo que ustedes dos se reconciliaron al fin?

Lola : Sí. Lincoln es mi hermano mayor.

Lincoln : Y Lola es mi hermana pequeña.

Mientras los dos se abrazan, las hermanas están felices de saber que los dos finalmente hicieran las paces.

EL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lana y Lola llegan a la escuela. En el momento en que entran, los estudiantes comienzan a reírse de Lincoln por su incidente humillante, pero Lola los detiene cuando los mira con fuego en los ojos, con la intención de lastimar a los que lastimen a Lincoln. Horrorizados, todos los estudiantes inmediatamente se dirigen a la clase para evitar la ira de Lola. Lola abraza a Lincoln, sabiendo que lo defenderá de sus burlas. Una vez que Lola termina con su abrazo, los cinco niños se dirigen a su clases respectivas.

12 HORAS DESPUÉS...

todos los hermanos Loud se dirigían a la cama. En la habitación de Lincoln, Lincoln escribe en su diario.

Lincoln : (voz en off) "Lola finalmente lo hizo. logró recuperar mi confianza. Cuando vio cuánto odio tenía en mí debido a su error, inmediatamente lamentó sus acciones y quiso que la amara nuevamente. haciendo un sorprendente solo toque. Ella logró calentar mi corazón dañado, y ahora estoy orgulloso de ser su hermano mayor, y ella está orgullosa de ser mi hermanita. Te amo y te perdono, Lola ".

Lincoln cierra el diario y se acuesta en su cama.

 **EL FIN**

 **este es mi primer fanfic que traduzco del ingles al español, todos créditos para animationfan15 ,creador de este fic, ahora traducido por mi para los fans de The Loud house de toda latinoameríca, de habla hispana, algún día comenzaré a traducir fics en el futuro lejano.**

 **aún estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic parodia "Un chico, diez chicas y Rob" , en los próximos meses el one-shot "Brenda, la gemela de Linka" tendrá una secuela, que será otro one-shot yyyy estoy preparando otro crossover más para mi lista de fics, que será de esta serie y (eso será sorpresa) pronto lo sabrán.**

 **Si Quieren que traduzca la segunda parte donde Lincoln se reconcilia con Ronnie anne, hagánmelo saber en los Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anuncio, Lamento comunicar que no se podrá traducir la segunda parte de este fic, ya que Animationfan15 lo había borrado dos días antes de que yo publicara la versión traducida de este fic, que curioso y raro ¿no?**

 **Lo cierto es que Ronnie anne y Lincoln en este fic, si terminan reconciliándose, luego de la gran c*gada que se mando Lola Loud alias Lolicon (XD), La Ronalda se sintió mal , incompleta, su hermano Bobby (el tocayo) notó y le pregunta qué es lo que tiene.**

 **Ella procede a explicar lo que pasó, entonces Bobby la aconseja, y ella decidida va a la casa Loud, ahí quien la recibe es Lola, ella le explica lo que pasó, que ella fue quien reveló el secreto de Lincoln y el de clyde en la escuela, Al principio Ronnie se muestra indignada y disgustada con la princesa de la familia, pero luego de que Lola le explicara como fue que arregló las cosas con Lincoln, y cómo comenzó a defenderlo de cualquier tonto que lo molestara en la escuela, Ronnie anne se calmó.**

 **La latina sube a la habitación de Lincoln, el lo ve, la saluda, ambos charlan, y luego de la charla , Ronnie se disculpa por haber roto con él por algo tan tonto, y le pregunta si no le gustaría retomar su relación con ella, a lo que Lincoln responde que sí y se abrazan, y así todo el daño causado por Lola se arregló por completo.**

 **De haber que se borraría ese fic, yo hubiese traducido la segunda parte también ,en su momento, en fin, el autor o autora tendrá sus razones para borrarlo, pero al menos su fic traducido se encuentra aquí.**

 **En cuanto a mis anuncios de la página anterior, mi fic parodia "Un chico, diez chicas y Rob" estará en un pequeño hiatus algo largo, bueno, serán seis capítulos, se terminará demasiado rápida, así que en los primeros días de abril habrá otro fic de esta gran serie épica de Nickelodeon, ojalá y The Loud house gane los kid choice awards 2018 de esta noche que ahora deben estar trasmitiendo en el canal.**

 **saludos cordiales a todos.**


End file.
